Miracle Day
by lunastars
Summary: Halloween had always been Dani's day. That one time every year where she could feel close to him again. It's always been her favourite day until one year that changes. One-Shot. Dani/Binx.


**A/N: **_I want to write some Christmas themed one-shots for the fandoms I've already written for (or as many of them as possible) so here we are…_

_I will never get over my love for Thackery Binx, quite frankly I don't think I want to._

* * *

><p>"Tell us the story! Tell us the story!"<p>

Dani chuckled as the house filled with the sounds of her niece and nephew. She sat on the edge of her seat as they came running into the living room. She caught them both in a tight hug just as Max and Allison came into the room. The two of them greeted Dani and Max's parents before sitting down on the couch.

With a smile Dani pulled away. She looked at her niece and nephew; Katie and Ben. The former was eight and the later was five and a half. They both hung around her, waiting for her to tell the story.

"That's a Halloween story," she reminded them. "And it's Christmas."

"But we love that one!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

Dani laughed softly to herself before shifting over on the armchair slightly. Katie sat up on the free space before Dani pulled Ben onto her lap. As Dani wrapped her arms around Ben she dramatically cleared her throat. Katie giggled as she got comfy.

"A long time ago two siblings went trick-or-treating, it was a tradition you see, only the brother wasn't too pleased about having to go…"

Dani looked over briefly to Max and tried not to smile. She continued on with the story and recounted the events of what had happened on that Halloween twelve years ago. She made it seem more distant and she kept their names out of it like she always did. She tried to make it less frightening and she never mentioned the detail about a virgin lighting a black-flame candle. She doubted the Sanderson sisters would ever return but she didn't want history to repeat itself.

Dani dramatically held onto Ben as she shook the whole chair. Katie giggled loudly and Ben squealed as Dani started doing hand actions and arm movements, pretending to be one of the Sanderson sisters coming back to life. She continued to show dramatic movements after that.

The kids smiled whenever Binx was mentioned because he was their favourite part of the story. They laughed when Billy lost his head and gasped at all the right places. As the story got closer to the end the kids grew even more excited when the part about Max drinking the potion came up. Dani liked to make a point of telling the kids that he became a hero in the end after his mistake in the beginning. This always made the kids happy, especially now that the witches were gone for good, but the mood always flattened for a moment.

Dani always had to take a breath too before she continued on with this next part. She would always recount the part about Binx turning into his human form and moving on to the other side with his sister Emily. The kids never knew it was them who in the story and Dani didn't want her emotions to give anything away. That was behind them and she never wanted her niece and nephew to get involved in the wrong way.

"Does the girl ever miss Binx?" Katie asked.

"And the boy and friend," Ben spoke up.

"Yes," Dani smiled at them both. "All three of them missed Binx and they always would, but they knew that he was where he really belonged. He could never have stayed with them." She moved one arm from around Ben and wrapped it around Katie, pulling her in close. "Time passed. The boy and the neighbourhood girl fell in love while his sister learnt to be brave and to love Halloween again."

"Because it's the one time of year that she can be with Binx again," Katie explained.

Dani nodded in agreement. "Because although she never saw him again or touched him again, she got to think about him and she got to be surrounded by all of the things that reminded her of him."

"And she never felt alone," Katie sighed as she leaned back. "I love that story, it should be a Christmas one too."

"Why do you think that?" Dani asked curiously.

"Because it should," Katie shrugged. "It's got a happy ending. Even if the girl doesn't get to see Binx again she knows he's happy and she gets her own happy ending too, right?"

Dani looked around the room. Did she get her happy ending? Her family grew and that made her happy, but other than that her life hadn't really progressed. She graduated high school and did some time at college before moving back to her parent's house when she decided to take a break. Her life was pretty spectacular in _some_ places, but was she really happy?

"Of course she did," Dani half-lied.

"Then it deserves to be a Christmas story," Katie decided with a determined tone.

"What do you think?" Dani asked Ben.

"I agree," he said as he slid off of Dani's lap. "But at Halloween too!"

"Always at Halloween," Dani agreed with a determined look of her own.

She smiled to herself as both kids moved away from the armchair. They talked excitedly about the story as they played with some toys. They tended to re-tell the story to each other, sometimes playing scenes out with their play things. Dani always left at this point.

Like always she got up from her seat. She shared a brief smile with Max and Allison who no longer tried to stop her. Dani grabbed her big coat off of the hook and slipped her feet into her boots. When she got outside she went to her car. Normally she told this story in October when it was cold, but there was no snow.

She drove the car to the one place she needed to go. Before she went there she stopped at the florist and bought a bouquet of flowers. From there she went to the graveyard. When she pulled up she didn't hesitate to get out of the car and head inside the gates with the flowers in hand. From years of coming here she knew the place like the back of her hand, so even the deep blanket of snow didn't stop her from finding the grave she needed.

When Dani reached the right one she used the sleeve of her coat to knock off the snow on top of the gravestone and the to wipe the front. As the name 'Thackery Binx' appeared on the stone Dani stopped and placed the flowers on top. She stepped back and held one hand over the other and rested them in front of her.

"Merry Christmas."

Dani gasped as two arms wrapped around her and the voice tickled her ear. Her eyes shut and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "_Binx_?"

"I've missed you, Dani."

His voice went right through her and she froze as he nuzzled against her neck. Slowly she turned in his arms to face him. She struggled to catch her breath as her eyes fell on his face. He was there, really there. She wasn't imagining it, she wasn't crazy. He was holding onto her and smiling. God he had a beautiful smile.

"I've missed you too," she told him softly.

"I love your story." He grinned at her and leaned forward until their noses were touching. "I listen to it every year."

"You do?" she asked, struggling to hide the shock in her voice.

"I shall always be with you, remember?"

Dani closed her eyes and nodded her head softly as more tears spilled over. "I remember."

"I've watched you all this time," he said to her, his forehead pressed against her own now, his breath fanning softly over her face, only reaffirming that this was real for Dani.

"Why could I never see you before?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe someone, somewhere, believes we deserve this now. You are so kind and you deserve your happy ending, Dani."

"So you were brought back here?" she asked, finally opening her eyes and looking at him again. "For me?"

"It's not like I am suffering." His lips hovered dangerously close to hers as he closed his eyes and breathed in. "I feel I shouldn't, but I believe I have fallen in love."

Dani breathed in deeply as she let his words sink in. "Binx-"

But he cut her off. He pressed his lips softly against hers. He kept his arms around her as she held onto the front of his shirt. All of those missing pieces seemed to finally slot back into place. If little Katie asked that question again Dani could safely say that she got her happy ending, it just took a little bit of time.

As they pulled apart they stayed close together. Binx smiled, biting his lip in an attempt to stop that smile from growing too big. Dani watched him, her heart beating faster as the butterflies in her stomach made her smile too.

"Well Thackery Binx, I think I might have fallen in love too."

And she had, deeply and unconditionally.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


End file.
